thekodiakrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Dalaborn
A discussion of Dalaborn culture requires discussing both those aspects of cultural life shared by 'all' or most of the Dalabornians, regardless of what language they speak, and also, the differences between the main cultural communities, the german-speakers and the french-speakers, although the this mix of culture has evolved into the dalabornian language. Most Dalabornians tend to view their culture as an integral part of the Western culture; nevertheless, both main communities tend to make their thousands of individual and collective cultural choices mainly from within their own community. Attitudes Dalabornians have an egalitarian outlook. The concept of Jante Law is, in many areas and fields, still strong today in Dalaborn, and any form of elitism is likely to meet strong criticism. This attitude goes in hand with the Dalaborn work ethic, the appraisal of modesty and humbleness. Dalabornians generally express themselves in very modest terms, especially when it comes to compliments and praises - when they say something is “totally okay,” that means it is very good indeed. In the same way, they are not likely to be harsh in criticizing others. There is a strong drive for more individualist values, and these have, during the 20th century, taken over from the more collectivist tradition. Notably, there is a very strong support for tolerance towards same-sex relationships compared to most other countries, and Dalaborn is often thought of (and most Dalabornians think of their country) as a country with little xenophobia, which does not necessarily make it true. The combination of embracing capitalist values and the dalabornian agrarian modesty has produced an atmosphere that encourages hard work and honesty. Dalaborn generally has low corruption. Environmentalism and animal protection are important values in Dalaborn. Art Museums Some of the most impressive museums in Dalaborn are the Princely Museum of Natural History, in Epinal, the National Art Gallery, in Eron, among others. Literature Dalabornian literature as such does not exist, mostly due to the difference between the two cultures, which normally write on their own mother language, instead of dalabornian or the other. In dalaborn is an important german literature and a very baroque poetry in french. While most of the books and poetry wrote in dalabornian are very recent, from the 1950 to today, thanks to the nationalism and the teaching of dalabornian in school. One of the most important dalabornian authors is Jean-Baptiste Miquelin Music Dalaborn boasts a wide variety of indigenous folk music, as well as styles played by immigrants from Africa, Latin America and Asia. In the field of classical music, Dalaborn has produced a great number of very good composers, while modern pop music has seen the rise of popular Dalabornian pop (D-Pop), Dalabornian rock (D-rock), while hip hop is not very popular, another very followed style is American pop and europop Dalaborn created the Jour de la Musique (first held in 1995), a music festival. It takes place every May 23. Architecture There are still many old monuments visible in Dalaborn, specially gothic architecture, due to the late early colonization of Dalaborn in 1310, during the XX century many new architectural movements have been very used, like gothic revival and neoclassicism revival, which is the most used today. Cinematography Although dalabornian cinema exists is not very popular, and so the people normally go to see american cinema, which is normally dubbed. Gastronomy Good cooking and fine wine are seen by many as part of Dalabornian culture. Dalaborn gastronomy is connected to French cuisine, while the Dalabornian wine is avery expensive but tasty alcoholic drink. A good drink on the midday is a very well-seen and common thing between the dalabornians. Category: Dalaborn Category: Culture